


一点小脑洞

by FloraFangfei



Category: AO3, AO3 Abuse, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 二月底三月初那点破事导致ao3被封，一个关于它的小脑洞，拟人化。
Relationships: AO3 Logo (Anthropomorphic)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	一点小脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好 我是不知道如何打标签的作者 fandom和pairing还有characters完全是瞎搞的大家不要在意  
> 好不容易买个梯子翻过来看看 发个短打 不喜轻喷

我那时还是个毛头小子，刚被自己的女友绿了。她的名字叫晋江，是一个可爱的女孩子，但是总是要我给她买各种礼物，还质问我是不是不爱她了。后来我实在受不了了提出分手没想到她已经和别人好上了。

我为了平复失恋的打击，在各种酒吧里和各种女孩调情，企图忘记晋江。我就是在这个时候遇见的艾凯。我见到她的第一眼就被她迷住了。她是一个外国的姑娘，白皮肤，火红的头发在头顶挽成一个发髻。我们俩趣味相投，都有着共同的爱好。她让我着迷。她的干练大方，她对我无微不至的关心，抚平了我心中的伤痕。我们是开放关系，艾凯知道我和别的女孩暧昧，我也知道她有不止我一个男孩，但我们深爱着对方，也都不在意这种事情。后来我慢慢萌生了想和她在一起的念头。那天我向她表白，她居然一口应下来。我本以为我们最终会结婚，组建一个幸福的家庭然后幸福美满的生活下去。但是没想到，就在二月底，艾凯被卷进了一场官司，她被污蔑，罪名是猥亵，判决是终身监禁。就这样我们被迫分开了。有的时候我可以去探监，更多的时候是一个人，孤独的想念却无法见面。我又回到酒吧，和其他女孩谈情说爱，和两个姑娘关系不错，她们分别叫岁圆和帆飞。我总能从她们身上找到艾凯的影子。我清楚的知道她们代替不了艾凯在我心中的地位。

现在我唯一的愿望就是艾凯能被平反，无罪释放，我不在乎她进去过，我只想和她生活在一起……唉，希望她能早日平反吧。但这也只是个美好的愿望罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者想出来的鬼畜化名：  
> 晋江 就是晋江  
> 艾凯 AO3 archive音译（呵呵好难听  
> 岁圆 随缘居  
> 帆飞 fanfiction（也好难听请原谅我
> 
> 点个小红心和留个言吧


End file.
